Evan's Terrible, Awful, Horrible, No Good, Very...
by Paicon RMF
Summary: Bad Day- (Darn title space!)- Ah, if the title doesn't hint at what this story is about, a summary wouldn't be much help, now would it? *WIP*
1. Part One: The Hair-Bathroom Fiasco

Evan's Terrible, Awful, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day  
Part One: The Hair-Bathroom Fiasco  
By Paigey-Wan  
  
(The One and ONLY Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men: Evolution, for if I did... I dunno. I'd have more Brotherhood, that's for sure! Moreover, Kitty would never say 'like' out of context! However, alas, I do not own it. Swizzle sticks.)  
  
Now, it wasn't that Evan hated Jean, not at all. He didn't find her to be particularly mean to him usually, and he didn't hate her.  
  
But...  
  
If she didn't get out of the bathroom soon, Evan would have to hurt her.  
  
Actually, she would probably kick his butt. Evan did not want to think that though, as it hurt his ever-fragile male ego.  
  
Evan pounded on the door. "COME ON! Jean! Let me back in!"  
  
Normally, Evan would have found this VERY entertaining of course, had it not been him this was happening to. Or if he'd had more than a towel on. Or if he wasn't freezing.  
  
Now, when Evan thought about it, really thought about it and didn't let his self-preservation act get in the way, this was all pretty much his fault. If he had just said 'nice', which was what he had meant to say anyway, instead of 'funny', which had just sprang from his inattentive mouth...  
  
But, either way, how was HE supposed to know she'd lock herself in the bathroom to change her hair?! And even more so, that she'd kick him out of said bathroom?! Why didn't she do her hair in her ROOM, anyway?!  
  
Evan banged his fist on the door. "Come ON! I need to get dressed! Let me in!"  
  
Rogue turned into the hall, took one look, and turned back around, muttering something about a nuthouse. Evan groaned. That's just what he needed, alright. People to SEE him soaking wet and clad in only a towel.  
  
Evan beat on the door. "Jean! Let me in!"  
  
It was at that exact moment that Kitty came around the corner. She took in the scene for about a second, then started giggling. She tried to hide her hapless chuckles behind her hand, but it didn't work of course. Evan glared at her.  
  
"I guess you think this is funny, huh?" he growled at her. Kitty shook her head and tried not to laugh.  
  
"Grr..." Evan turned back to the door and hammered it again. "Jean! Open up!"  
  
Much to Evan's surprise, the door opened. Jean stepped out of the bathroom. Her hair was very much the same.  
  
"So," she began, "how's my hair look now?"  
  
Grr... It looks FINE!" Evan brushed angrily by her and slammed the bathroom door behind hem.  
  
"Geez," Kitty said, still giggling. "What's, like, his problem?" Kitty asked, looking at Jean. Jean shrugged. 


	2. Part Two: Why Locker’s Should Be Regular...

Evan's Terrible, Awful, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day  
Part Two: Why Locker's Should Be Regularly Oiled  
By Paigey-Wan  
  
(The Disclaimer's Spot: See Part One for my Disclaimer/Campaign for owner of X-Men: Evolution.)  
  
Evan, now fully dried, dressed, AND fed, should have been considerably happier than he had been during the whole hair-bathroom fiasco.  
  
Key words: 'Should have been.'  
  
As his increasingly dismal luck would have it, he was in fact, considerably ANGRIER, although this time more at himself rather than at Jean.  
  
His locker, despite his best efforts and most desperate endeavors, remained most assuredly locked. That was fine, of course, as the idea behind locking a locker was to keep people out. Evan had just always assumed (and apparently, wrongly so) that it was supposed to keep OTHER people out of his locker, not himself.  
  
Evan groaned unhappily and hit his head softly on the door of the locker.  
  
The loud, shrill, ever-disturbing bell, signifying the always-inevitable beginning of the first period, rang out its tone of impending doom. Evan punched the door, and then recoiled in pain.  
  
His locker creaked open.  
  
Evan stared at the locker, flabbergasted, shocked, and thoroughly surprised in ever way he could imagine. Could this day get any worse? 


	3. Part Three: And the Beat Goes On

Evan's Terrible, Awful, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day  
Part Three: And the Beat Goes On  
By Paigey-Wan  
  
(The Disclaimer's Spot: See Part One for my Disclaimer/Campaign for owner of X-Men: Evolution.)  
  
Apparently, yes.  
  
He was, of course, late for first period. The teacher, being of the vindictive sort, made him stay after class and gave poor Evan a long, arduous speech about punctuality, which Evan punctually forgot.  
  
He was, thusly, late for second period, where he nearly exploded the lab classroom three times, had his lab partner (who didn't particularly want to die and explosive, fiery death) not stopped him. The teacher, who was peculiarly mean, and gave Evan the distinct 'I think you are evil' vibes, made him stay after class as well.  
  
Thankfully, he wasn't late to third, which was where the poor unfortunate mutant now sat. The teacher stood in front of the class, and lectured them about something that nobody was really paying attention to. After all, it was almost time for lunch.  
  
'And what could go wrong at lunch?' Evan thought. 


	4. Part Four: Onward and Inward! Detention!

Evan's Terrible, Awful, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day  
Part Four: Onward and Inward! Detention!  
By Paigey-Wan  
  
(The Disclaimer's Spot: See Part One for my Disclaimer/Campaign for owner of X-Men: Evolution.)  
  
'I'm going to have to stop thinking stuff like that,' Evan decided.  
  
Lunch hadn't gone too badly (after all, how could anything with that much food be entirely horrible), but it hadn't exactly been like the five minutes you lay in bed after you wake up and realize that you don't have to do ANYTHING because it's the weekend.  
  
First, he hadn't been able to find his money, which ended up being exactly where he'd put it: in his back pocket. Then, he'd tripped (although he had a sneaking suspicion that he had be tripped) and fallen into his food. Against his best efforts, he hadn't been able to get all the food off his shirt, and he now had a nice crusty mash potato spot on his shirt.  
  
The hand he had punched his locker with hadn't really stopped hurting. It had dulled down a bit during lunch (which Evan attributed to his theory that food was a pain reliever), but was still ever-valiantly throbbing. Add that to the headache he got during fourth period, the pain in the knee he had hit when he tripped (or was tripped, whatever), and the cold he was starting to get (which he wholly accredited to standing around half-naked and wet while 'waiting' for Jean to get out of the bathroom) and he could say he was have a bad day.  
  
Bad meaning HORRID, of course.  
  
Now, he was sitting in the detention his unforgiving 5th period teacher gave him. 'But, it couldn't possibly get any worse for poor little ol' me.'  
  
The door opened.  
  
Evan's rotten luck was at it again it seemed. Pietro Maximoff had just walked into the room.  
  
'Why,' Evan wondered to his subconscious, 'of all the possible students in this school, of all the students in his very class, WHY did this teacher have to give hi detention with Pietro?'  
  
Evan hit his head with a book.  
  
"Now, now, Daniels, I know I'm irresistible, but you really should hit yourself harder if you want me pity you." Pietro smirked.  
  
Evan resisted the urge to throw the book at him, instead choosing to glare at Pietro.  
  
Pietro glared back.  
  
Evan glared at Pietro.  
  
Pietro glared back.  
  
That set course of events continued for the rest of the hour-long detention. Evan later decided that, as detentions go, it had been a rather productive one.  
  
But while it was happening, he just wanted to go home, crawl into his bed, and pretend the entire day had never happened. 


	5. Part Five: If Walls Could Talk, They'd b...

Evan's Terrible, Awful, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day  
Part Five: If Walls Could Talk, They'd Be Screaming in Pain 24/7  
By Paigey-Wan  
  
(The Disclaimer's Spot: See Part One for my Disclaimer/Campaign for owner of X-Men: Evolution.  
  
AN: Real quick here, I just want to kind of say that I'm VERY sorry for Pietro's... REALLY BAD cameo in the last part... Okay, that's all.)  
  
After the detention, Evan got on his skateboard and tried to forget the bad day as he skated home.  
  
That was not in his luck's plans.  
  
On his way home, Evan managed to collide with five poles, three walls, one tree, two mailboxes, eight curbs, and one gate. He nearly crashed into fifteen pedestrians, four dogs, three cats, a small child on a bike, and a parked car. Not to mention the partridge in a pear tree... He also somehow managed to find himself stuck in not one, not two, but THREE trash cans.  
  
And... He was finally home. Of course, just about every part of his body hurt, and he definitely stank, but hey. He was home.  
  
'Must get to my room.'  
  
Of course, by now, Evan expected to be stopped by at least one person. And one person DID stop him. Five times. Two people even stopped him twice. He brushed them off with either an "I know I stink," or an "I'm fine" (which he really wasn't), both with subtext which he hoped clearly read 'Get out of my way.'  
  
After he had finally, AT LAST made it to his room, and, of course, only AFTER he had lain down in his bed, did he even really think that it would be a good idea to take a shower. 


End file.
